Pie and Boykissing
by unleashthefic
Summary: Dean in boxers, shoe throwing, Sam's bitchface, boykissing, Busty Asian Beauties, and pie.


Dean jolted out of bed, knocking over the lamp on the side table next to the motel bed he had been dozing on. "Wha-?" Dean looked around confusedly.

Sam glanced up from the book he had been engrossed in. "Are you okay man?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just some dream, I think." Dean trudged to the tiny refrigerator. "Where's the pie?"

"You ate it." Sam answered. He put his book down and actually looked up at Dean. "Aw, dude. Put some clothes on!" Dean glanced down and realized he had slept in his boxers. He chuckled and winked at Sam. "Why hide greatness, Sammy?" He shut the door to the fridge. Sam quickly picked his book back up.

"I'm going to get pie." Dean said, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Okay. Grab me something too, wouldja?" Sam said, still refusing to look up. "Sure thing." Dean said, he shoved his keys into his back pocket and opened the door to see Castiel waiting just outside the doorframe.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said. His eyes drifted slightly down Dean's midriff and his face reddened slightly. That's about the time Dean realized that he had forgotten to put a shirt on. "Oh, um, hey Cas."

Dean backed into the room and grabbed the first shirt his hands fell on. He hastily pulled it over his head. Sam chuckled from behind his book. Dean grabbed one of Sam's shoes and chucked it at his brother on his way out the door.

"So, what's up, Cas?" Dean nonchalantly strode towards the Impala and pretended the past few minutes hadn't happened. "There was a crash. I thought you might be in trouble."

"A crash?" Dean turned around, "Oh yeah, I knocked a lamp over. Don't worry, I think i'll live. I mean, I've been to hell, haven't I?" He joked. The handprint scar on his shoulder throbbed slightly, as it always did when he heard the word hell.

"Yes, I suppose you have." Castiel answered Dean's rhetorical question. "Where are you going?"

Dean unlocked the doors and slid into the Impala's driver seat. "To get pie. We're out." Cas materialized in the passenger seat. "I'll come with you." He said, buckling his seat belt.

They drove in silence, except for the radio. Dean tried to keep his eyes on the road, but they kept wandering to Cas. His tie was loose, and slightly crumpled. His hands were folded in his lap, and he had a little dirt under his nails. His head was turned to look out the window next to him. Dean noticed that he would lock on an object in front of him and watch as it whizzed past.

His lips were smooth, and a lighter pink than most people. When the car sped up Cas's mouth thinned slightly at the sudden change in speed.

"Dean, look out!" Dean's head whipped in front of him and he slammed on the brakes. His heart was pounding against his chest. "Whew. That um... that house sure came out of nowhere, huh?"

Cas's head tilted slightly. "How can a house appear out of nowhere? It's a solid structure, not a celestial being."

"I get it Cas. You're a friggin' angel. You can teleport, that's good for you I guess." Dean said, somewhat bitchily. Cas turned his head to look in front of him. "I'm sorry." He said, a twinge of pain in his voice.

Dean sighed, and continued driving. "No, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. I guess almost hitting that house made me a little agitated." He took one hand off the wheel after he noticed how tightly he had been gripping it.

Cas placed his hand over Dean's white knuckles. Then took it off almost as soon as he put it there. Dean almost swerved again. His heart started pounding again, and not because of the near-wreck this time.

He pulled into the parking lot of the Mini-Mart. "Come on, the pie is calling." He climbed out of the car and had to keep himself from skipping towards the promise of fruit-filled goodness.

Cas smiled and followed Dean, who looked ready to frolic up through the doors.

"Pie, pie, where's the pie?" Dean glanced through the aisles before walking up to the cashier. "Hey buddy, where's the pie?"

The cashier looked up from his Busty Asian Beauties. "We're out."

"God Dammit!" Dean said.

"Are you sure?' Castiel asked?

"Yup." The cashier said, flipping a page. "You can get stuff to make pie though."

"We can just go somewhere else." Cas suggested, glancing around the skeevy store.

"Nothing'll be open." Dean sighed. "Ugh. Cooking. I guess we can get Sam to help." Dean grabbed a couple cans of apple pie filling and threw them to Cas, who caught them without flinching. He grabbed a pre-made pie crust.

"Okay. Think this'll make a decent pie?" He asked, half to Cas, half to himself.

"Any pie you make'll be good." Castiel answered without thinking. He halted and realized what he had said. Dean's heart started pounding for the third time that night. "T-thanks." he stammered.

They bought the ingredients and drove home, this time Dean managed to keep his eyes on the road.

"Good news Sammy, we need your feminine skills! How do you make pie?" Dean asked, tossing the mini-mart bag onto the bed.

"You can't make pie in a microwave, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah you can, they're just like little gay stoves, right?"

Sam shut his laptop. "The cooking process of a microwave is completely different from an oven." He said, shooting Dean the bitchface.

"Fine then. Cas and I will make the pie." Dean gave Sam his best impression of the bitchface.

"Did you remember to get me something? Sam asked.

"Nahh. Sorry. And you don't get pie either." Dean laughed

"You're an ass." Sam pulled on his jacket. "I'm going to go grab some food. You two have fun." He shut the door behind him.

"Okay Cas, let's do this."

Cas looked at the cans of filling and the pie crust. "So should we just put the filling in the crust?" He asked.

"I guess. It's kinda simple, but who cares?" Dean said. Cas picked up a can and pulled it open using the easy open tab. Dean found his eyes wandering to Cas again. The angel started pouring the filling into the pre-made crust. Dean opened the other can while watching as the angel wet his lips.

He emptied his can into the crust. and popped it in the microwave. "5 minutes sound right?" He asked. "I suppose." Cas watched Dean press in the time. Then he turned around to face the angel.

"I'm telling you Cas, that pie better be worth it, my hands are all sticky." He looked up at Cas. Some filling had found it's way to his cheek. "You got a little something on your..." Dean gestured to Cas's cheek.

Cas looked at Dean quizzically and touched the wrong cheek.

"Here." Dean reached out and brushed the small piece of apple off the angel's soft skin and onto the floor. It was quiet. The angel looked him in the eye, unblinking. Dean could feel Castiel's body heat and his breath on his hand. Only then did he realize that his hand was still on Cas's cheek.

Dean could feel the space between them closing. He had no idea which one of them was moving forward. His eyes drifted down Castiel's face to his pink lips. Cas slowly pressed them together, then opened them slightly. Their faces were no more than an inch apart. Dean could feel Cas's gentle breath on his lips. Dean looked up, and their eyes met.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean. Dean took his hand off his cheek and wrapped them around his waist instead, pulling them closer together. Cas placed his hands on Dean's shoulders.

They kissed until well after the timer went off. Suddenly, Dean pulled away. "Dean?" Cas asked, startled. "I just wanted you to know that I love you." Dean said, looking Cas straight in his eyes. "I always have, and I always will."

Cas's heart leapt. "I love you too, Dean. Always."


End file.
